


Save Us

by BlueSpaceKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Langst, M/M, Other characters are briefly mentioned - Freeform, it’s mainly Keith and lance, klance, klance angst, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpaceKitty/pseuds/BlueSpaceKitty
Summary: Keith lifted his head up slowly, head hammering. “Lance…?” He coughed out. He could only see red lights. ‘Reds emergency lighting must’ve kicked in’ Keith thought and sat up, scanning the damage throughout his body. Nothing seems to be broken just a very sore shoulder and his armor wasn’t holding up well. Standing up he looked over to reds chair and saw Lance sitting motionless.“Lance!!” Keith screamed out, jumping to his feet and hurried over, shaking Lance’s shoulder. No response. Keith checked Lance’s wrist for a pulse and it was there, weak, but there. He also inspected Lance around the face, there is a bit of blood trickling down his face and he prays that it’s nothing too bad as he’s afraid to pull off the helmet Incase he makes it worse. He looked around again. Red just needed to charge back up and they will be good to go back up to the castle. The only problem was the Glara ships that appeared out of nowhere and the only two paladins able to fight are now stranded on this planet with no communication to the castleship or anywhere.





	Save Us

**Author's Note:**

> The photo is from Klanced-Out!! Her art is amazing and i highly recommend you check out her blog!! She’s an amazing artist and i think she’s taking commissions right now!!
> 
> If you like the fic please leave kudo and comments!!

     It all happened so fast. Red was hit from multiple blasters and couldn’t take much more. Keith and lance were going  down. The planet’s gravitational pull was pulling them faster than they would like and Lance was panicking unable to control his lion. “Keith, red isn't responding to me!” He yelled trying jostle the controls, panic showing in his eyes and voice.

     “It’s going to be okay, we will figure this out.” Keith yelled back trying to do something from the co pilot's seat. Nothing was working. He nor Lance could feel red at all.

     “We are gonna impact in less than thirty ticks.” Lance yelled back towards Keith moving his head to take a look back at him. “The coms are down I can’t get ahold of the castle or the others!”

     Keith was about to say something but before he could they crashed and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

      “Lance and Keith should go down to the planet to gather the samples that we need to get this antidote so we don’t have another encounter with this ‘space flu’. We used all that we had on Pidge and Hunk and you two were the only two that didn’t have much contact with them, seeing as you two have constantly been on the training deck and Shiro is still needing to rest. What a shame the pods are down right now.” Coran assigned the mission, a blanket wrapped around him.

     “Roger that Coran!” Lance saluted with a smile. “Are you sure the antidote will be on this planet though?”

     “Are you sure it’s peaceful as well?” Keith stood with his arms crossed in his Paladin uniform. He has been at the castle for a couple of days since rejoining team Voltron.

     “No habitants other than animals living on the planet and the Galra haven't been spotted in days and nothing is on the raidar so there is nothing to worry about.” Coran sneezed and took a deep breath. “Please hurry though, we might need some more pretty soon if this antibiotic doesn’t kick in.”

 

* * *

 

 

     Keith lifted his head up slowly, head hammering. “Lance…?” He coughed out. He could only see red lights. ‘Reds emergency lighting must’ve kicked in’ Keith thought and sat up, scanning the damage throughout his body. Nothing seems to be broken just a very sore shoulder and his armor wasn’t holding up well. Standing up he looked over to reds chair and saw Lance sitting motionless.

     “Lance!!” Keith screamed out, jumping to his feet and hurried over, shaking Lance’s shoulder. No response. Keith checked Lance’s wrist for a pulse and it was there, weak, but there. He also inspected Lance around the face, there is a bit of blood trickling down his face and he prays that it’s nothing too bad as he’s afraid to pull off the helmet Incase he makes it worse. He looked around again. Red just needed to charge back up and they will be good to go back up to the castle. The only problem was the Glara ships that appeared out of nowhere and the only two paladins able to fight are now stranded on this planet with no communication to the castleship or anywhere.

     Keith tried getting Lance out of the chair but with his sore shoulder he was only able to get Lance on the floor. “Come on.” Keith grunted and picked Lance back up with his good arm, half carrying and half dragging Lance out of the lion.

     It was daytime and Keith wasn’t risking to see if the environment was safe to breath in just yet. He looked around and noticed they were in a forest type environment. “Coran, anyone,  can you hear me?” He tried the coms once again but had no luck. His gaze shifted to Lance with a worried expression. He didn’t look so good and was paler than usual.

     He looked backed over to Red and heard a low purr in the back of his head. The connection was back but that’s the only thing that seemed like was working right now. He laid Lance down leaning against one of the paws. “I’m going to get some wood for a fire. Also see what is out here.” He was talking to Lance like he could hear him. “I’ll be back shortly.” Even though shelter around the Lion wasn’t ideal it was better than out in the open.

 

* * *

 

 

     “Hey, Keith.” Lance looked over to him as they walked to Reds hanger.

     “Hm?” Keith hummed, keeping his head looking straight ahead of them.

     “It’s uh… it’s great to have you back, ya know?” Lance scratched the back of he head before slipping his helmet on. “I missed- everyone has missed you, you know? Also, it’s been great sparring with you and learning how to use the broadsword.” He smiled.

     Keith looked over to Lance with a smile. “it’s been nice to practice with you and be back with everyone.” He slipped his helmet on as well. “Let’s get this medicine for everyone so everyone will be well again” He fist bumped Lance’s shoulder and heads up Red’s ramp.

     “Also that scar, without the reason behind it, it’s pretty badass.” Lance smirked, sliding into Red’s chair.

 

* * *

 

 

     By the time Keith got back from exploring the forest, firewood in his arms, it was already dusk and he needed to start a fire soon. The atmosphere was getting chilly and it would only drop from here on out. Keith jogged over back to Lance and started to set up the campfire.

     In no time Keith had a fire running. He glanced over to Lance who still seems to be in a coma like state. He bit the inside of his cheek and checked his pulse. Still weak but at least a bit stable. “Come on Lance. Wake up.” He muttered to himself, poking the fire. He got up and headed into Red to see if he could find rations for the time being. He gathered a few water bottles and a few food packets when he heard a slight growl at the back of his head from Red. “What is it?” Keith questions, a sudden bad feeling in his gut.

     Blade from the mamora activated he cautiously came out of red to find that Lance was surrounded by creatures native to the planet. “Lance!” Keith called out and ran to the blue paladin in record time. He swung at the creatures warning them to stay back and away.

     The wolf like creatures, similar to bloodhounds from the depths of hell, only growled and cautiously backed up. Few of them eyeing the pray on the ground while the leader of the pack had their eyes on Keith. Without warning the leader lounged at Keith ready to take him out and he had to dive to the side in order to dodge.

     Keith focused on the one perusing him and lunged swinging the blade. The creature yelped and jumped back a bit, howling. The distraction was success as the other two dragged Lance by his foot.

     “Oh for the love of all that is sane!” Keith growled and ran after them as fast as he could. He couldn’t leave Lance like this and he mentally kicked himself for falling for such an easy trap.

     It was getting dark fast and the only light that was showing now was the dusk and the silver moonlight from the two moons on the planet. The bloodhounds weren’t that far ahead and it was around this time that Keith wishes he had a long distance weapon like Lance. “LAAAANCE!!” Keith roared out.

     As if luck was on their side Lance regained some consciousness, enough to realize that he was being dragged by his foot and that it hurt like hell. He heard Keith yell and his hand went to his side and activated his Bayard. “Fuck off!” Lance growled and shot the bloodhound creature in the face resulting him to stop where he was. “Damn…” he breathed out, dropping the Bayard to his side.

     Keith caught up and before he could do anything a hound pounced on Lance. Lance struggles for a couple  of moments but successfully shoves the hound in Keith’s direction who in turn slays it down.

     Lance grabs his Bayard again and shoots the last one before it could pounce on Keith. “You doin Alright Samurai?” He sits up, deactivating his Bayard.

     Keith is huffing as he kneels down to inspect Lance. “I should be asking you that, Sharpshooter. Your aim has gotten better, even though it was five feet in front of you.” He smirks trying to joke.

     “Ha, like you could do any better.” Lance smiled genuinely.

     Keith just rolled his eyes. “How is your foot? Do you think you can walk?”

      “Everything hurts like hell right now.” Lance groaned. “My head down to my actual foot is in a lot of pain. Can we get contact to the castle?”

     “No, the comms are down.” Keith looked up to the sky. It was dark out but the campfire was still in sight. “We need to get back to the lion. Can you walk?”

     “I don’t know if you were there but that thing kinda shredded my foot.” Lance deadpans.

     Keith rolled his eyes again and helped Lance up with his good arm. “Alright, lean against me.” Once they got situated they started moving slowly back to Red. Lance still couldn’t get used to the same type of height.

     Lance decided to try the comms. “Coran? Coran can you copy?” Nothing but static reached them. “Allura??” Nothing again. “Damn.” He sighed. “What if… the galra come? We aren’t in good shape to fight.”

     “We will have to fight them off until help comes… I’m pretty sure Allura will come by with Blue to help us.” Keith kept his eyes straight forward.

     Lance became more sluggish as they made their way to the camp. “Keith, my eyes are getting heavy... i can’t really breathe right… either.”

     Keith picked up the pace. “Lance, I need you to stay with me.” His voice urgent.

     “Yeah.. i know that but… I’m struggling…” Lance breaths out, leaning more heavily on Keith. “This sucks.”

     Keith grunted in response and when they got back to the camp he leaned Lance against Reds paw. “I’m going to go back and get the one we killed.”

     “Keith, no.” Lance looks up to him. “What if you get attacked again? I can’t have your back, my vision is blurry and I’m having trouble keeping conscious.” He looked away brow furrowed and looking extremely exhausted. “I won’t be able to get an accurate shot.”

     Keith doesn’t know if it is because of Lances head injury or that he’s having trouble breathing and staying conscious but he looks scared. Instead of trying to fight Lance on it he sits next to the blue paladin. “How are you feeling?”

     “I’m… tired. Tired and i can’t seem to be breathing right. My chest hurts a lot.” Lance sighed and leaned his head against Keith. “Hey, Keith…?” Lance swallows hard, trying to get the lump out of his throat.

     “What is it Lance?” Keith’s voice was soft.

      “Tell everyone that I-”

     “No.” Keith cut Lance off. “No, I will not tell them anything because you’re gonna make it.” He doesn’t look at Lance, he looks straight ahead. “None of that bullshit right now.”

      Lance stayed silent, head still resting on Keith. He has small smile on his face as he looks at the fire Keith had kept on with. “Okay but I want to say this cause i don’t want to die with any regrets.”

     “Lance you’re not going to die here! Not from a stupid ambush, not on a mission that was just supposed to retrieve some stupid medicine for a stupid space flu.” Keith shifted so he could look at Lance.

      Lance smiled at Keith. “I like you. Like really like you and i have been so scared to tell you that up until now. We are in a war… we don’t have time for this but i guess I’m only human and i can’t help but fall for that stupid mullet.”

      When Keith didn’t say anything Lance coughed slightly. “I… just wanted you to know.” Lance looks down and goes to move away from Keith.

       Keith snapped out of it and wrapped an arm around Lance to keep him close. “No, wait I-” Keith didn’t finish his sentence before Lance’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell unconscious. Keith panicked and shook him slightly. “Lance? Lance come on… you can’t just do that to me you asshole!!” His voice cracked a bit. He tried the comms once more. “Allura!! Do you copy. Please i repeat do you copy.. Red is still down and i don’t know how much longer Lance has. Please… Save us.” Keith did a final plea.

     For moments it was just static back and Keith slowly started to give up hope until finally he heard something.

      “-eith… Keith… do y-... we are… the way… took care… Galra defea-...” Allura’s voice could be heard through and Keith gave a big sigh in relief.

      The celebration was short lived when he heard growling from behind in the woods. Keith stood up in aggravation and wielded his blade, his eyes turning yellow. His galra like features where showing. He grabbed Lance by the collar of his uniform and dragged his unconscious body to a safe place before turning back to the pack ready to attack.

      There wasn’t a need, the pack was shot at by the lasers coming from Blue. Allura finally arrived and there wasn’t much time to waste. Keith picked up Lance bridal style and hurried inside Blue. “We need to get him in a cryo pod now.” Keith held Lance close to him afraid that if he let him go Lance would be gone forever.

      “He’ll be okay Keith.” Allura spoke softly. “Don’t worry, are you hurt yourself??”

     Keith shook his head denying the pain in his shoulder and stayed quiet.

     Once at the castle they hurried to put lance in a pod. Hunk and Pidge looking better than they did before they left. “How long is he gonna be in there and when did they start working again?”

     “About ten hours after you guys left and a couple of hours maybe three hours.” Allura said checking lances vitals. “Keith i noticed you didn’t lift lance much with your arm.” Frowning she went to get touch his shoulder but he jumped away at the last moment.

     “I’m fine.” He grunted.

“Keith you are not fine.” Pidge spoke up. They adjusted their glasses and gave them a stern look. “You are getting your ass in the pod or you bed your emo ass I’ll spill all your secrets to McClain when he wakes up.” They glared.

     “I can’t believe I’m being blackmailed here!” Keith raised his voice a blush spreading across his cheeks remembering lances confession and then his stomach dropped when he was too shocked to even reply back. “Fine, whatever.” He got suited up and put in a pod.

 

     About two hours later and Keith was out. Shiro was there to catch him. “Wha- Shiro? What are you doing up and walking around?!” Keith sputtered out as he stood up.

     “I’m fine Keith. They told me what happened and i had to make sure you guys were okay.” He frowned and looked towards Lance’s pod.

     “H-he confessed to me.” Keith quickly spit out. “He thought he was gonna die and he confessed to me right there. I didn’t say anything back! I fucked up Shiro!”

     Shiro stood there calmly listening to Keith’s little rant. “Hey.. hey it’s okay. Once he’s out you guys just need to talk.” Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

     Keith took a deep breath and looked towards Lance and his face flushed red. “But…”

     “None of that. He should be getting out soon. I’ll leave so you’ll have some privacy when he wakes up.” With one last hug Shiro leaves.

     Keith stands in front of Lance’s pod for the whole hour and finally the hissing of the pod can be heard and Lance falls right out and into Keith’s arms.

     “Ah…”  lance blinks rapidly trying to get rid of the blurry vision. “Keith…?”

     “I like you too Lance!” Keith blurted out fast, before Lance could say anything. He pulled Lance closer to him and hugged him tightly. “I think I like you more than like… I don’t want to lose you, ever.”

     Lance stayed silent for a couple of seconds before he hurried his face in Keith’s shoulder. “I… I’m so happy to hear that. When I confessed and you didn’t respond I thought I ruined everything.” He mumbled into Keith’s shoulder.

     “You won’t get rid of me that easily.” Keith smiled and lifted Lance’s chin to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

 


End file.
